Kiss Me Hard Before You Go
by Bassnectar Junkie
Summary: Korra is leaving for the Fire Nation to study abroad for school, and Mako is crushed. What is a guy to do when his gal has to leave for a semester? Lemon, language, MaKorra. I ship it so hard, you have no idea. Reviews. Smut-fic. Complete. Written while half asleep and half ruined on Ramune soda.


**Kiss Me Hard Before You Go**

So. This is my first smut-fic. Well, I tried so hard to keep it classy. Makorra. Romantic. REALLY FUCKING LEMON-Y. There's a little bit of language, but still.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Telegraph Ave by Childish Gambino, and Apple Products mentioned in this writing.**_

They made love everyday. Hard, sweaty, hot love was all they did. She scratched at the bedsheets, his back, and pulled his hair. He grabbed her ass, kissed and bit at her neck, spoke dirty to her, and treated her body like a treasure.

They were electric.

Every day after school they were all over each other; he had her pinned up against the wall, kissing her neck and slipping his hand in her jeans. He always loved feeling how ready she was and always felt turned on when she moaned. He loved feeling her body writhe and shiver under his touch.

Tonight, however, was special.

Korra was going to leave Republic city for an opportunity to study abroad in the Fire Nation. Mako was crushed, but happy for his girlfriend. She held a perfect 4.0 GPA, active member of the Pro-Bending Fire Ferrets, and meditated with Tenzin and his family on weekends. Mako admired her activeness, and loved her for her energy.

While she was out celebrating with her parents, and Bolin (and Pabu) was out with Asami on business, Mako cleaned up the apartment the four of them shared. He put textbooks by her suitcases, putting a stack of yuans by them, one of many gifts she would take with her on her trip. He lit candles with his bending, started playing some music on his MacBook, and put on a black v-neck with tight black skinny jeans and red Converse. He loved it when Korra ravaged him whenever he wore that outfit or a variation of it.

The silence of the apartment was broken as "telegraph ave" by Childish Gambino began to play. It was the first song in Mako's carefully crafted "Lovemaking" playlist.

Mako spritzed a little cologne on his neck, a gift from Korra on his birthday. He never saw a reason to put it on, but tonight was the night he was going to do it big…for her.

He also had another surprise for her…he was going to ask Korra for her hand in marriage. Asami helped him pick out a ring when Korra was in class earlier that week. Thank god for Asami, she knew women and Mako...well, didn't.

"_A tornado flew around my room before you came_…" Mako's iphone went off. It was Bolin.

"Hello?"

"Mako, I'm with Asami…we are a little drunk so we're taking a cab to her estate and we'll see you tomorrrrrooooooowwwww!" In the background Mako could hear Asami trying to dance with Pabu, failing miserably.

"Well, stay safe bro. Call me before you two get home…bye" Mako shut off his phone and waited for Korra on the couch, in all of his sexy, black clad glory.

Suddenly, the doorknob started to jiggle. Korra was home! Mako let her in, greeting his girlfriend with a soft kiss.

"I'm so glad you're home baby. How was dinner with your parents?" Mako asked, helping Korra take off her coat.

"Dinner was nice, I'm glad I could see them before I go tomorrow night" She replied.

Mako was at a loss for words when he saw Korra. She had her long hair cascading past her shoulders, her body hugged by tight black leggings and a flowy blue and white shirt, wearing the necklace Mako gave her when the first started dating. Her girly appearance was finished off with grey and blue tribal printed flats.

Korra looked around, admiring the cleanliness and suggestive ambience of the apartment. "Did you do all this for me?" she asked.

Mako put his arms around her from behind, softly murmuring an 'mhm' before kissing her neck. Gasping softly, she turned around to face him. She loved smelling his neck whenever they embraced, she felt close to him and she felt safe.

"you didn't have to do this Mako…I would have been fine with it, really haha" she said softly.

In between kisses, Mako said, "I wanted to. I want this night to be special. This is the last night that I have you to myself before you leave Republic City for a while. Which is why…" Mako trailed off as he bent down on one knee, taking out the small ring box, and holding it up to Korra.

"Korra Santillan, will you marry me?" Mako asked. Korra, eyes welling up, nodded. "Yes Mako, I will!"

As Mako slipped the ring onto her ring finger, he pulled her in for a deep kiss. He held her up from behind her knees and pulled her on top of him on the large red couch.

He started to bite her bottom lip as he found his hands on her ass. As Korra moaned aloud, Mako took it upon himself to slip off her shirt. Her large ample breasts were swelling under a black bra Mako bought for her earlier in the summer.

Korra reached for his shirt and pulled it off of him rather quickly. Now the two were shirtless making out on the couch. Korra reached up and started to nibble on Mako's earlobe. Korra knew that was one of his trigger spots and went to town on it. Her efforts were rewarded by Mako's deep groaning and a hard squeeze on her ass. Korra then ground her hips against his, teasing him with more touching. Her finely manicured nails drew light patterns on his back as he kissed her neck and down her collarbone.

Mako kissed and nipped at her collarbone, unhooking Korra's bra in between kisses. After a few curses to the creation of bras, he finally took it off. Korra sighed softly as Mako started to kiss and suck on one of her tan-colored mounds. Mako started to reach for her leggings, slowly pulling them down until they were at her ankles. She kicked them off to the side as Mako snaked his hands down her waist.

As Mako continued suck on her breasts, his hands were looped in between the lace of her underwear, another gift from Mako. Within seconds, Korra was completely naked. Mako picked her up bridal style and took her into their bedroom. He set her on the bed, facing him as he slowly kicked off his shoes and undid his jeans. His tattoos were a hard turn on for Korra as he turned around to take off his boxer briefs.

Before taking his boxer briefs off, Mako used his bending to light the candles all around the room. Korra gasped in surprise as the candles came to life with light.

Giving her a sexy side-smirk, Mako slowly pulled his boxer briefs down, proudly showing off a very hardened and impressively sized member.

He crawled up to Korra, kissing every inch of her body until he got to her lips, which he kissed deeply and lovingly.

"Korra, tell me what you want baby. I'll give you anything and everything you desire." Mako said in her ear as his hand found his way in-between her legs, feeling the growing wetness that awaited him.

"Mako…" Korra began as he started to finger her, "I want you to make love to me like it's our last night on this earth. Claim me as your one and only. Show me how much you'll miss me." She said, moaning softly.

"Anything for you baby" Mako whispered as he slid another finger inside her. Mako bit Korra's bottom lip as he continued to finger her.

Mako could feel his member tightening painfully as Korra's moans rang through the room and he took it upon himself to grab a bottle of heated love oil. He stopped his teasing and started to pour some of the oil on his member. Korra looked down lovingly as she laid in awe of Mako's throbbing piece. She had seen it before and felt it before, but tonight she wanted to savor every detail.

Mako whispered into Korra's mouth before kissing her, "Spread them thighs baby, give Mako your body tonight" Korra's body shivered pleasantly as she slowly opened her legs for him.

Mako positioned himself in front of Korra's tight flower as he held Korra's waist. With a sharp breath and a moan, he pushed into her, they became one.

"Oh baby, that body is perfect" Mako moaned softly as he thust into Korra slowly, listening to her moans over and over. Korra found herself gripping the bedsheets underneath them as she took each thrust like a champ. After all, she was the Avatar.

Their lovemaking intensified as the heated oil Mako put on himself before started to get hot. Korra could not contain herself. It felt so good she flipped him over and started to ride him.

It was clear that Mako wasn't complaining when his hands started to squeeze her ass. "Mako, you feel so good. Holy shit!" Korra moaned out loud, feeling him raise his hips to meet hers. Mako was enjoying himself too much that he had them flipped over again so he'd be on top of her.

Mako loved being in control. His body coexisting with Korra's drove him wild. Her moans, her sighs, the feel of her body made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

Korra loved Mako's sexually controlling side. He was passionate, rough, and all hers. He made love to her like every woman wanted to be made love to. Every moan was like getting closer to stars, and every orgasm was like looking into the eyes of every Avatar before her.

His body was a painting, tattoos, light scars, and even skin tones all over. Korra loved the way his skin looked and felt against hers. Tan against Ivory made such an erotic combination every moment they were together.

Korra was halted in her reveries as Mako bit down on her neck while they were in missionary position. "Mako, that feels so good" Korra gasped as Mako thrusted into her. "Baby, do that thing I like, please?" Mako whispered. Korra nodded and wrapped her arms around his back, dragging her nails across his back.

Mako thrust faster and harder every time Korra scratched at his back. Every kiss was deeper, every moan was more defined, and every scratch, thrust, and sudden movement was more intense.

"K-Korra, baby I'm so close…" Mako groaned, burying his face into Korra's neck, kissing her softly.

Korra was on the edge herself, she felt like she'd rip Mako a new one if she scratched his back any more. She raised her hips and reached up to kiss Mako passionately, as he gasped and thrust harder.

"Mako!"

"Korra!"

The release, oh the release! It felt so good. They rolled off each other, disoriented and spent. Mako pulled Korra in close, kissing her softly. "Baby, I'm going to miss you so much. Every night you miss me, look at that ring on your finger and know that I'm here waiting for you." Mako whispered, pulling the covers over them.

"Mako, I will be home as fast I can. I can't bear to be away from you. I will call you every night. I can't wait to come back home and be your wife." Korra said, as the tears in her eyes sparkled down her cheeks.

Korra blew out the candles and the two drifted off to sleep, the light of the full moon in the window reflecting on the diamonds that graced her ring.

**Fin.**


End file.
